Cassandra
'''Countess Cassandra '''is the mother of Chimera, and almost had been the step-mother of Stella. She was one of the most respected people on Solaria but after people found out that King Radius was spelled by her, both she and Chimera were both banished from Solaria and were sent to the dungeons. Personality Profile At first, Cassandra seems welcoming and kind to Stella and Bloom. However, she seemed confused why her daughter, Chimera, and her soon-to-be stepdaughter, Stella, have conflictions. Later on, Chimera complains to Cassandra that Stella got everything her own way. Cassandra becomes jealous of King Radius' relationship with his daughter, fearing that he loved Stella more than he loved her. After Valtor gave Chimera and Cassandra more potent powers, she casts a spell on King Radius and tells him that Stella should not be allowed to attend the wedding. She then becomes an antagonist after she attempts to break the father-daughter relationship between Stella and King Radius.Well,Nova actually believed that she,too,was "pretending" to be the queen of the planet. Seasons Season 3 Countess Cassandra made her first appearance in Winx Club - Episode 302. When she sees Chimera and Stella fight, she questions Bloom and Bloom happily answers her. She becomes envious of Stella, thinking she is the only thing King Radius cares about. Valtor gives Countess Cassandra and Chimera new powers in exchange for a little power of the second sun of Solaria. During the Princess Ball, Chimera casts a terrible spell on Stella (transforming her into a hideous monster) while Countess Cassandra puts King Radius under her control. She is seen on Eraklyon, commenting how Stella was a troublemaker. Before the wedding, she makes sure that Stella wasn't put on the guest list, and was surprised when Stella was able to stop the ceremony anyway. When the spell over King Radius is broken, he tells to guards to arrest Countess Cassandra and Chimera. Appearance Cassandra is a woman with long, honey-blonde hair that cascades gracefully to her knees. She wears a skinny mermaid-style light purple-pink dress that has a gold swirly design at her hips, and a wide light-blue piece of fabric that flows out of a bright emerald jewel on her chest down to the floor, with a thick puffy-ish indigo band along the bottom of her purple-pink over-dress with puffy sleeves on her elbow. She has an indigo cape/robe that hooks on to the emerald jewel in front, white fur lining the edges and has several tufts of white fur on the end. The Countess has brown eyes and bright emerald green earrings with blue dangle ends that match the green gemstone on her gold-and-purple banded bosom. She has a delicate, thin, white necklace and a gold triangular tiara with an oval emerald jewel. Cassandra has long white sleeves that widen to a rather short bell shape with a long gold and purple arm band on each arm, with very short purple-pink bell sleeves over the long arm bands. Gallery ~Wedding Crashers~.jpg ~Cassandra in the Coach~.jpg ~Cassandra and Chimera~.jpg 3x04-Mag.jpg ~Countess Cassandra~.jpg Trivia *According to Greek Mythology, Cassandra was a Trojan princess who obtained the Gift of Prophecy (which is to be able to predict the future) from the god Apollo when she promised him to become his bride, but later broke her promise. The god, angered, cursed her that her predictions will always come true, but that no one will ever believe her. In that way she tried to tell her people that the Trojan Horse was a trap and would bring doom to her city, but no one believed her and Troy was destroyed. This curse caused her a lot of suffering throughout her life, and ended by being the cause of her death. *Since Cassandra and Chimera are the only ones seen, it is possible that she and her husband are either divorced or her husband died. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Season 3 Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Valtor's Victims Category:Major Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Valtor Category:Solaria